I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a wireless device for wireless communication.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) may transmit data to and receive data from a base station for bi-directional communication. For data transmission, the wireless device modulates outgoing data onto a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal and generates an RF modulated signal that is more suitable for transmission via a wireless channel. The wireless device then transmits the RF modulated signal via a reverse link (or uplink) to the base station. For data reception, the wireless device receives an RF modulated signal transmitted via a forward link (or downlink) by the base station. The wireless device then conditions and digitizes the received signal to obtain samples and further processes the samples to recover the incoming data sent by the base station.
The wireless device typically utilizes various local oscillator (LO) signals for frequency upconversion and downconversion and various clock signals for digital signal processing. The LO signals and clock signals may need to be at precise frequencies in order to achieve good performance. To obtain the required frequency precision, a temperature compensated crystal oscillator (TCXO) or a voltage controlled TCXO (VCTCXO) is often used to generate a reference signal having a frequency that is precise over a specified temperature range. This reference signal is then used to generate the LO signals and clock signals, which would then have the frequency precision of the reference signal. However, the use of a TCXO or VCTCXO increases design complexity as well as cost for the wireless device.
There is therefore a need in the art for a wireless device that can achieve good performance without a TCXO or VCTCXO.